A Security Guard's New Friend (Remake)
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: Welcome to the remake of my first story. Here's the summary: A military animatronic was sent to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to infiltrate that place. But the presence of a certain night guard made that task easier said then done, as she has fallen in love with him. (CANCELLED) (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
1. Prologue

**SURPRISE! Welcome to the remake of 'A Security Guard's New Friend'. I promise you, this one is going to be longer and better and more story. Let's get on.**

* * *

Running.

That was all on his mind right now.

Yep. Mike was running for his life as he was chased by an angry bulldog that chased him all the way from the apartment he lived in. Mike screamed as he ran and ran and ran from the murderous bulldog.

"HELP MEEEEEEEE! THAT DOG IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Mike screamed to practically no one, as it was already 11.00 P.M. Everyone was already asleep by now.

Mike just ran as he realized no one would save him. He got lucky eventually as he saw the bulldog was getting tired.

The bull dog then dropped down and panted.

Mike was still running and he still had his head turned back that he didn't even see where he was heading. Mike soon turned his head only to get his face planted onto a pane of glass.

Mike fell onto his butt and yelled in pain. He then rubbed his nose and looked up to where he arrived.

Good thing, he arrived at his work place at the famous pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Bad thing, he was still scared about dog even though the dog already passed out.

Soon, the entrance opened, revealing a man in a business suit. Mike said, "Dale, why did you lock the door? You know I will always come here at 11:30 P.M."

The man is the manager, Dale Neilson. Dale said, "Sorry, Mike. I was scared that a dog would come here. You have seen a bulldog, didn't you?"

Mike then said, "Yes, Dale. That dog chased me all the way from the apartment I was living in." Dale just shrugged.

Dale then said, "Whatever, come on, then. Get into the pizzeria. Time's about right for your shift."

Mike then stood up and walked inside. The moment he stepped inside, Mike and Dale both heard a barking sound. They looked outside and their eyes widened as they saw the same bulldog was running to get into the pizzeria.

Dale quickly closed and locked the entrance doors. Both he and Mike breathed a sigh of relief as the dog tried to scratch its way in.

Mike then said, "Well at least we're safe here, for now." He then started to walk to the office, only to find himself bumped into the famous mascot of the pizzeria itself.

Freddy said, "Greetings, Mike. How was your day?"

Mike just shrugged and said, "My day was okay. What about you?"

Bonnie then appeared from behind Freddy and answered the question. "We're pretty great earlier."

Mike just nodded and walked to the office. Dale followed him to the office.

As they entered the office, Mike took a seat on a swivel chair while Dale just stood.

Dale then asked, "Mike, do you want to hear some news?" Mike then nodded.

"I got a friend over somewhere, and he said he will ship a new animatronic for our pizzeria." Dale said excitedly while Mike just stared at the monitor.

Dale noticed it and said, "You're okay, Mike? You looked like you lost a lottery down a drain."

Mike just sighed and said, "Dale, I'm already more than 20 years old. And I still don't have a girlfriend."

Dale then gave a pat on his shoulder and said, "I hope you get one soon enough." He then went out the office towards the dining area, but not before saying to Mike, "Or maybe you could be gay. At least you'll get a close friend."

Mike just stared in annoyance. He eventually shrugged it and said, "Heh, maybe he's right. Maybe I'll get a girlfriend soon enough."

Somewhere, however, at a military base, someone had other idea for the new animatronic.

A man was doing something to an animatronic. He hooked a cable from his computer to the animatronic to program it.

He then finished the programming and pulled the cable out of the animatronic. He then called his assistance.

"Lance! Lucas! Come here for a second, will you?"

Soon, the two men, Lance and Lucas, appeared. The man closed a panel on the back of the animatronic and said, "When this animatronic is shipped tomorrow, make sure it reaches Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Lance and Lucas said, "Yes, sir." They then carried the animatronic in a truck and the two of them got into the truck. They eventually drove away.

The man who commanded them just smirked evilly.

"Go on, infiltrate their place and bring him to me."

* * *

 **How do you like the new prologue? I thought about making this extended as people said that the last one was rushed. And they're quite true.  
**

 **I also will go more to about how Whitney even ended up over there in the first place.**

 **Also, update will be slower as I will have exam next week. So, stay cool.**


	2. Living Alone

After a long while of staring at the monitor, Mike eventually fell asleep on the table. He was too tired thinking of something.

Soon, the four animatronics came to the office to find Mike asleep. Freddy grabbed a blanket from who-knows-where, and covered Mike with it.

6 A.M soon came. The animatronics walked back to their specific places. Mike woke up and found himself in a blanket. He wondered where it came from.

He just shrugged it off and walked out of the office and to the entrance to find Dale just opened the door.

"Ah, Mike. Have a good night?" Dale asked Mike, who rubbed his eyes and said, "I'm fine enough. What about you?"

"Great news. The new animatronic will arrive at about closing time, which is at 11:00 P.M. Can you make it here by then? I want to celebrate the new arrival with all my friends, which actually just consisted of you and the animatronics."

Mike thought about it and said, "Sure, I will be here by 11:00."

Dale nodded and let Mike walked out of the pizzeria. Dale then got a broom to sweep the floor before opening the place.

Mike, however, was in a bad luck, as the bulldog from last night suddenly got into a hot pursuit to get him again.

Mike ran as fast as he could to get away from the angry dog.

In doing so, he tripped over a branch and fell down onto the ground. He saw the dog getting closer and he closed his eyes as he got bitten by the dog.

 **30 minutes later...**

Mike entered his apartment with many marks of bite on his arms, legs, and some scratches on his face. He walked into the bathroom and washed his wounds to make sure the wounds didn't get infected.

He then took his torn shirt and grabbed spare white shirt and get himself some cereal and milk.

Soon, he ate the cereal and drank some juice. He then went to watch something on the television and then he looked at the clock.

7:30 A.M.

Mike sighed and turned off the TV. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. He took about 10 minutes for the shower and dried himself before getting a sweatpants and the spare white shirt.

He then went to his bedroom and threw himself to bed to sleep for awhile.

"I hate being alone." He muttered before he let himself sleep.

Still, somewhere, Lance and Lucas were still driving the animatronic towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Man, I hate travelling far. It makes me anxious about the outside." Lucas said to Lance, who just showed the face of annoyance.

"Look, this animatronic needs to infiltrate that famous pizzeria and finds out what makes that place is popular. Also, he will need to capture him." Lance said.

Lucas asked, "Him? Who?" Lance sighed. "The son of the designer of the animatronics over there. Rumors said that the designer built deadly animatronics that will be used for war. His son was given the journal that contains the secrets about them."

Lucas nodded in understanding. "So, this animatronic was programmed to abduct him, but how is it going to get back to the base?"

Lance suddenly stopped driving. He said, "You know, I have no idea. Let's just think about it when we get a hotel and call our boss."

Lucas just shrugged. "Fine by me."

Lance then continued his driving towards the designated location.

* * *

 **Welcome back. Sorry for the short chapter and kind-of late update. I had to study for my examination.  
**

 **Also, give a feedback about what do you think about this remake.**


	3. Package

At about 2:00 P.M, Mike woke up and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Wow, more than 6 hours of sleeping. I must be really tired from working and running away from a bulldog."

He then walked out of his bedroom and watched some stupid shows on the TV. Then someone knocked on his door. Mike groaned and walked to the door and opened it.

"Mike Schmidt? There's a package." A postman apparently came to send something.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Okay, sign here." The postman gave a clipboard to Mike. Mike took a pen and signed his name then he gave it back to the postman.

The postman then gave the package before saying, "Nice knowing you." The postman then walked away.

Mike looked at the package and said, "What's inside this box?" He closed the door and walked back inside.

He sat down on the couch and grabbed a pocket knife he had.

He teared the tape sealing the box and opened it.

"What the…heck?" Inside the box was a book. But not just any book, it's a journal.

"A journal? For me? Who got it for me?" He picked the journal up and opened the journal.

As he opened the first page, he was surprised to see a familiar name, no, his name on the page.

"How could my name have gotten into this book? I didn't even know anything about this book…"

He then looked further into the journal and saw some sketches.

"What's this? Dinotronics?"

On the page was sketches of nine dinosaurs-shaped animatronics. Mike read something that was written on the page.

 _For those who got this journal, make sure you got them activated._

 _Mike Schmidt Sr._

Mike then put the pieces together.

"This…is the journal of one of my ancestors. But how, I mean, it looked exactly like the one I got as a gift from my father."

Mike looked at the clock and saw it was already 3:20 P.M.

"Hmm, what to do while I still have the time…Wait a minute, I know."

Mike then went to the bedroom and reached under the bed to get something.

"Come on, where are you?"

Mike then got a grip on something and pulled it out, revealing it to be a really, dusty laptop.

"Aha! I found you. Let's just hope you still works. I really need to find some information."

Mike then opened the laptop and tried to power it on. No avail.

"Seriously? I need to charge it first or what? Well, let's look for your charger, okay?"

Mike then went under his bed again to find the charger, and within a few moments, he found the old, dusty charger.

"Okay, let's try plugging you into the socket."

He plugged the charger in and tried to boot up the laptop, and to his surprise, it worked.

Mike cheered for himself, alone, and tried to make the best of it.

"Haha, I'm alone, and I'm scared, and I'm alone, and I'm scared." Mike then shivered as his mind continued the chant.

"Please help me, I'm scared."

A few moments later, the chant in his mind stopped and Mike regained his sanity.

He looked at the clock to find it's already 4:30 P.M.

"What, how could I have passed 1 hour of just doing this?" He shrugged it off.

Then he tried to connect into the internet, and once again, it worked.

"Great! You're really works well, huh? Guess you won't be a pain anymore."

He then continued to find information about his father and more importantly, about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Meanwhile, our two delivery guys were still in their delivery truck and-"Dude! We can hear you! Shut up!" Lance shouted at the fourth wall, breaking it.

"Lance, calm down. You're breaking the fourth wall. That's no good for any of us." Lucas said to Lance, who sighed and said, "Fine, go on, continue the stupid story."

Anyway, back to where I stopped. Oh yeah, they were still in their delivery truck and they actually arrived in the town, named New Standing City, where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza were built. (I know, stupid name for a city)

"Okay, Lance, any idea where to go first? We still have time before we actually can deliver this animatronic."

Lance looked at his wristwatch and saw it was 6:00 P.M.

Lance then said, "Let's get something to eat first, I'm starving. And you must be starving too, I guess."

Lucas then smiled and said, "You don't say?"

Lance just smiled back and shook his head as they went somewhere.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone. Welcome back. I'm so sorry for being absent recently. I told you I have an examination to be done. But hey, good news. The examination is finished for now and is no more for a month. In October I will face my final exam.  
**

 **So, hey, I can update more often, I hope.**

 **And I hope you give me more feedback and a question for all of you: Do you support a human x animatronic shipping?**

 **P.S: Mike has been alone for a few years, so he will constantly get the chant running in his head.**


	4. Arrival

The time is now 10 P.M. and Mike was nowhere to be seen. Well, because he has fallen asleep on his old laptop. Yep, face flat on the keyboard.

The clock beeped as it turned to 10 P.M. Mike groaned and tried to lift his head up, only to find that his head was literally sticking to the keyboard.

Mike tugged his head hard from the keyboard, successfully getting his head unstuck, but with the cost of some of the keyboard keys to stick to his face.

He rubbed his face to get rid of the keyboard keys and then looked at his clock. His eyes widened as he realized he has less than one hour to suit up and get to the pizzeria.

 **Mike POV (My first try at a first person view)**

"Ahh, fudgesicles. I'm going to be late." I got up and walked to the bathroom to wash my face before drying up and get my uniform out of the closet.

I then quickly changed into my uniform and walked back to my bedroom to get my key for the apartment.

As soon as I got the key, I walked out of my room and put on my shoes. I locked the door and then just walked away from the apartment.

I looked at my watch to find that it's already 10:20 P.M.

"I need to be quick, or else Dale might get mad at me." I then started to run as fast as I could, but I forgotten about something.

"Wait a minute, where's the bulldog?" Like it was on cue, I heard a series of barking behind me.

I just ran as I knew that the bulldog must have waited for me to get out of my room.

"Well, might as well run because I do not want to get involved in a dog's business."

I looked behind to find that the dog wasn't even following me, in fact, the dog just stayed in front of the apartment.

And I wasn't looking at the front of me, in which it resulted with me crashed into a telephone pole.

For some reason, I started to hallucinate the pole got a black sunglasses on and then the pole smoked some weed. ( **Thug life)**

 **Third Person View**

Mike's stupid hallucination then started to wear off and then he continued his journey towards the pizzeria.

After almost 30 minutes of walking in a very annoyed moment, Mike finally reached his work place. He saw a delivery truck in front of the pizzeria.

"That must be the delivery truck." Mike said to no one. He then saw two men came out from the truck and went to the bed and opened it to reveal a big crate. Well, judging by the size, it's almost Mike's height.

Dale soon came out as well as Mike reached the entrance of the pizzeria.

"Mike, I'm happy you could make it in time. Come here and let's wait for our two delivery guys to finish carrying the big crate that contained the new animatronic." Dale happily said to Mike, who just showed a dull face as the response.

Soon, the two guys brought the crate into the pizzeria and let it over there.

"Okay, looks like it's all settled. I hope you're having a good time. Also, I'm Lucas and that's Lance." Said Lucas to Dale and Mike.

Lucas then walked back to the truck and entered the passenger seat while Lance will once again drive.

"Okay, time to get ourselves a good hotel and tell our boss about this whole delivery thing." Lucas said excitedly.

Lance just shook his head and drove away.

Back in the pizzeria, Dale got out two crowbars from the Backstage and gave one to Mike.

"Let's get the newbie out, ready?" Dale asked Mike. Mike nodded.

"On three. One, two, three!" Dale and Mike then jabbed the crowbars into the side of the crate, trying to force it open. But, why don't we look in the newbie's eyes first?

 **? P.O.V**

After a lot of shaking and bumping into things, I finally reached this place. I opened my two pink eyes and found that I'm still in my crate.

"Finally, I'm here. At the place I'm was given the mission to infiltrate and get that person." I said in my head, well, because I don't want to alert other people.

"Let's just hope that this mission goes well and nothing goes wrong."

I then heard someone counting to three and suddenly two crowbars was smashed into my crate. I then realized they were trying to open this crate.

"Oh no, better act fast." I then closed my eyes and shut myself down.

 **Third Person View**

After a few minutes, Mike and Dale finally got the crate opened to reveal something…rather beautiful…at least for Dale.

"Ah, look at it. Isn't this one beautiful?" Dale asked Mike, who just shrugged and went to take a sit on a chair.

Dale just looked at Mike and said, "Wow, rude."

* * *

 **Hello again. Sorry, I was going to update yesterday, on September 2nd. But for some reason, we have issues with the login page.**

 **So yeah...Well, give me a feed back.**


	5. Awkward Moment

**Welcome back. Sorry for the somehow late update.**

* * *

A few moments passed before Dale said, "Well, better get Mike to show you around, err….." Dale trailed off, not knowing the newcomer's name.

The newcomer noticed the blank look on Dale's face, so she said, "Whitney. My name is Whitney." The newcomer, Whitney then walked away, leaving Dale in a trance.

"Are you kidding me? These guys look like idiots who are just trying to run a show." Whitney mumbled quietly to herself.

"Anyway, need some information on this place. Also, who's this guy I had to kidnap?" She checked her systems to find the person she needed to abduct. After a few minutes, she found the subject.

"Let's see, Mike Schmidt. I wonder who he is, as I will need to find him soon." She didn't notice a figure behind her as she said that.

"That would be me, miss. I'm Mike….Schmidt." Mike replied from behind her, making Whitney gasped and got herself crashed into the wall. She slide down and remained like that, well until Mike asked,

"Are you okay, miss? Sorry, didn't catch your name yet."

Whitney rubbed her head and tried to stand up, only to slip because of the greasy floor tiles that hasn't even been cleaned for a month. Mike winced.

"Yeah, Dale did all the cleaning, although I don't think he really thought about cleaning this part of the pizzeria. So, be careful, miss."

Whitney once again tried to stand up. She looked down to make sure she doesn't fall again. But, she didn't get a good grip and almost fell back down.

In which, she really didn't. Because Mike acted quickly and caught her paw with his right hand and put his left arm around Whitney's body.

And soon, the silence took over and moments passed until Whitney made Mike let her go.

"Excuse me, it's not miss. The name's Whitney." Whitney said in annoyance before leaving. Fortunately, Mike got a good look at her.

"So, a whole white body. Well, except for the muzzle, underbelly and the tip of her really long tail, which is white. She seems to be wearing a black ribbon, strapped on her left ear." Mike said to himself, before he got slapped in the back.

"Woohoo! Mike, I saw what you did there." Dale appeared suddenly, before Mike shot him a glare and asked, "What do you mean?"

Dale shrugged. "I don't know. I saw you holding Whitney like you're going to, I don't know, kiss her, dude!" He exclaimed, getting a punch in the face.

"OWW! That hurts!" Mike then put on a pair of sunglasses and said, "Deal with it." He proceeded to take the sunglasses off before going to the office.

"Stupid guy. Can't even give me a break about getting a girlfriend. But it was me who said I didn't have a girlfriend yet, so yeah."

Mike then reached the office just to find Whitney sitting on the only swivel chair, watching the cameras. She noticed Mike and asked, "You did say your name is Mike Schmidt, right?"

Mike don't know what to say, so he just nodded as a response.

Whitney then asked, "Say, why don't you come and sit here with me?"

Mike was completely taken aback by her request. "Sitting there? With you? Why do you want me to sit there? The chair was only for one."

Whitney then stood up. "Have the sit, then." Mike shook his head. "Not going to happen anytime soon."

Whitney then took a step towards Mike. "Take it." Mike still not accepting it. "No."

Whitney then closed both doors to the office and made her way back to Mike. Mike got nervous of whatever was going to happen to him.

"Take. The. Sit." Whitney spat each word with a really hateful tone. Mike still going to said, "No. You're the one who will sit there. I will only stand."

"You know what? That's it." Whitney then lunged at Mike, who unfortunately didn't have the time to act.

Soon, Mike was pinned on the floor by Whitney, whose eyes were darkened. Mike got really scared and tried to wiggle his way out of Whitney's arms. But no success.

"You will come with me." Whitney then held Mike by the collar and stood up while still holding Mike. Whitney then chuckled evilly.

"You know? I thought this was going to be hard, but no, it's not." Whitney then took a step towards the door.

But, yeah, as Mike said earlier, some of the pizzeria's floor tiles were dirty and greasy. You can take a guess what happened here.

Whitney didn't even notice she stepped in a puddle of oil, making her once again, slipped and fell, releasing Mike in the process.

Whitney fell onto the floor, and soon, Mike also fell. But none of them expected that they would fall on each other.

Yep, Mike landed directly on top of Whitney, making their faces almost touched. Well, to be more accurate, their noses made contact.

Soon, once again the silence took over.

* * *

 **Hello again, everyone. I hope you like this chapter. I would like to mind you that this story was just a short story. Or something like that.  
**

 **Actually, I have some questions:**

 **Do you want another Spongebob parody one-shots, or probably episodes? Tell me an episode you would like me to parody with the FNAF characters.**

 **I have some ideas for my own FNAF fan game. The problem is that, I don't know which is better, Clickteam Fusion 2.5, or Game Maker Studio. Tell me which one should I use for the fan game.**

 **Also, the last but not least, would you be comfortable if there are homosexual relationships in this story?**


	6. I'm sorry, no chapter

**Guys, I am so sorry to say this.**

 **I will have to delay Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 2.**

 **Reasons? Let's see...I have to finish the remake to A Security Guard's New friend first, and then I will create a Tumblr account...wait, I already made an account earlier. It's called alliestumblingaround. (that's the name of my Tumblr account)**

 **Yep, and I will request some prompts, because I'm way busier than any other days. And the prompts are for my stories only.**

 **In about a month I will face my final examination for this year.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for the delay I had to make. Hope you guys aren't mad at me.**


	7. Kind of sad, for some people

**You know what? Have a mini chapter as a teaser for the next chapter.**

* * *

Unbeknownst to Mike and Whitney, in which those two were still in the awkward position, someone was watching.

"I've never thought that would happen between them." Freddy said as he, along with the other three, watched the whole scene took place.

"What do you think? Would they be suitable for each other?" Chica asked.

"The more accurate question is, was Whitney made for Mike? I think that's what you should had asked." Bonnie said to Chica, in which, she got a small punch to the shoulder as a response.

"Let's just go, okay? We don't want to disturb them, right?" Freddy asked the group.

Soon, the four went back to main show area, where they talked about other things that happened earlier.

Back in the office, Mike was shoved to the ground as Whitney stood up.

"Why did you have to fall on me?! Why did you never cleaned this filthy office?!" Whitney exclaimed, making Mike scrambled his way to the closed door.

"The real question is, why were you so keen on letting _me_ have the chair? You could have it. And why did you grabbed me?" Mike countered back calmly.

Whitney then sighed. "You know, I'm not going to answer that one, so just stand up and give me some attitude!"

Mike face palmed and stood up. "Just shut up, okay? I had a rough day. And maybe you could just kill me, if you want. I don't even have a family. Heck, I don't even have a relationship with anyone in this world. You know why? Because I'm a loser." Mike whined as he said that.

"I'm just a sore loser." Mike repeated again and again as he sat back down with his knees to his chest.

Whitney couldn't bear the feeling. She then went to Mike and sat with him. She then did something none of them ever thought.

She _hugged_ him.

"I'm sorry. I should never have said that. Please forgive me." Whitney said to Mike, who hugged her back as a response.

And they stayed like that for who-knows-how-long.

* * *

 **Well, that wrapped up for this not-really-a-mini chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think, because I will finish this remake first, before moving on to DotD Part 2.**

 **Also, please check out my Tumblr account, alliestumblingaround. I put some stuff in there.**


	8. Conversation

"Don't worry about it. I really appreciate you forgiveness, though. Sorry, if I made you sad as well." Mike said to Whitney, who just stared at him.

"One question. How old are you?" She asked.

Mike was really not expecting this kind of question, so he just said, "More than 20 years old. I was born in the 90's. That's your only clue to know my real age."

Whitney then stood up and held out a hand for Mike. Mike grabbed her hand and pulled himself upward.

"Was that really necessary? I mean, I could just get up by myself." Mike said while rubbing the back of his head.

Whitney just shrugged. "I don't know. You seems to be a type of guy that needs help all the time."

Mike sighed. "Well, would you look at that, the power is at 45 percent. Better open the doors."

Mike then opened the two steel doors and made the power assumption decreased.

"Hey, Mike. Thanks for letting me stay for awhile." Whitney said to Mike, who replied with, "Okay, first of all, I didn't invite you here. You just walked into this office and sat yourself on the only swivel chair. And second, why did you want me to have the sit?"

Whitney then fiddled with her fingers and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Uhh, I just wanted to start a conversation with you. Nothing much." She giggled after that.

Mike narrowed his eyes, but just ignored the bad feeling that came into him.

"Okay. Anyway, I'm an expert." Mike said while leaning on the desk.

Whitney raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

Mike chuckled and said, "A survivalist. In the past 10 years or so, I trained myself with an old friend. We ran around this city we liked to call, the urban jungle. We did many stunts and learned from our mistakes. So yeah, I'm pretty good at parkour."

Whitney then sat on his swivel chair, again.

"Why don't I have this chair, then? You said you rather stand than accepting this chair."

Mike sighed. "Fine, have it. You can sit for a few hours. It's only 3:15."

Whitney groaned. She then thought of something and asked, "Why don't we play a game?"

Mike looked at Whitney. "What game? I don't think they even supply this place with fun things to do."

Whitney then thought deeper and said, "Why don't we play..."

* * *

 **Hey, I told you I have another chapter for today. What? You didn't know? Seriously?**

 **Anyway, welcome back. I may have or may not have mentioned about the delay for DotD Part 2.**

 **Yeah, I have some problems to be taken care of.**

 **Actually, did any of you look at my Tumblr account, alliestumblingaround? I actually posted stuff there, honestly.**

 **Also, what game do these duo will play?...(cough)Spin the bottle(cough)...**


	9. Bored (Warning, really short)

**Hey, I'm actually bored. Have a really short chapter.**

* * *

Mike groaned. What could possibly have made him groaned, you asked?

"Are you kidding me? We're not playing that game! No way on this world would I ever play it." Mike angrily said towards Whitney, who has what seems to be a bottle in her paw.

"Come on, Mike. Let's just play one game, at least. I'm bored to death." Whitney whined to get Mike's attention.

"No."

Whitney pouted more and had her ears flat on her head. She then showed him the thing that will make him cannot resist to play the game.

She did the big puppy eyes towards Mike, who just stared, suprised at her ability to make him follow her wish.

Mike then gritted his teeth and said, "Fine. Let's play. But only this one time. Once. The stupid Truth or Dare with a bottle."

Whitney then exclaimed, "Yay!" She then hugged the night guard as a sign of appreciation.

Mike then sighed. "At least that will shut her up, for a while."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I mentioned something about my condition in my Tumblr account. While you're at it, please prepare yourselves, as I will unveil a fluff chapter between Mike and Whitney, on my Tumblr account.**

 **...Seriously. Or maybe I will just upload it here...Who knows?**


	10. WHY NO CHAPTER!

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the very late update actually. I have reached the stage of early development of my fan game, Five Nights at Fanny's. I know you have been waiting for a chapter, but hey, I have my thing.**

 **Tell you what, in a few hours or days, I will try to update Five Security Guards and Ten Female Animatronics.**

 **Also, please send in some truths or dares for the next chapter of A Security Guard's New Friend.**

 **See you soon.**

 **P.S: I know you wouldn't be expecting me to make a fan game that was supposed to be the spin off story of Dawn of the Dinotronics. Speaking of DotD Part 2, where is it?**

 **Answer, still in development as well.**

 **As of 22nd September 2015, I have stupidly posted a prototype map layout in my DeviantArt account.**


	11. Finally, something

**Okay, haven't got much time, just read.**

* * *

It's already 3:30 in the morning. Mike is sitting with the other animatronics for a game of Truth or Dare.

Whitney found a couple of papers that somehow contain questions and dares by some people.

She put them on the ground and asked, "So, who's going first?"

Mike raised his hand. "First, a question. Where did you get those papers? There's barely any paper, even in the office."

Whitney huffed. "Listen, in the janitor's closet, there's many things, okay? How do you expect me to play Truth or Dare without people sending us some?"

Mike sighed. "This is going to be a really boring night."

Freddy patted him on the back. "Don't worry, boy. Let's just play the game. We don't one anyone to get bored, right?"

Mike nodded. "Okay, let's play Truth or Dare."

He put the bottle in the middle and started to spin it.

"And the first one is..."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been working on the game for a few minutes now.**

 **So far, there's just the office, menu, soon will be cameras and some stuffs.**

 **You can support me if you want. I already uploaded a game page in Gamejolt. Just search for "Five Nights at Fanny's".**

 **Aside from this fan game, I also have some bad news and good news.**

 **Bad news is that the Unknown Allies group I created is not going to be in Part 2 at all.**

 **Good news is that they're getting an original series. Although, not officially. Because I will make this Unknown Allies a standalone book. In which, I'm still trying to find a software to write the stories.**

 **Almost forgot, I'm also making another game called, Running Around the Corners. Not started yet, though. This game will consist of two seasons, in which each season will have 12 episodes.**

 **So, that's all for then, and you may notice that this story is becoming more drabbles rather than a long chapter story. Sorry about that.**

 **...Wait a minute, there's no truths or dares, yet. None of you send anything. Sheesh.**


	12. A chapter, of T or D

**...What? Oh, right. Welcome back. Enjoy.**

* * *

The bottle was spinning for a few seconds now before taking a stop while pointing at...

"Please, don't let it be me. Please." Chica begged while having her hands clasped together.

The others rolled their eyes. In fact, the bottle actually stopped while pointing at Mike.

"Oh, boy. Okay, no stupid question or da **R** e, please. Anyway, truth."

Whitney then picked one piece of paper that s **a** ys, "Okay then. What's it like to be a security guard?"

Mike narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. Who on earth even knows this place has a security guard, at night?"

Everyo **n** e shrugged. Mike sighed.

"Fine. Let's see. For the first few nights, it's actually scary enough while trying not to get caught by animatronics who thought you were an en **D** oskeleton. But hey, I warmed up eventually and got the guts to prove it to them that I'm not."

Everyone nodded.

Mike then spun the b **o** ttle again, and the bottle stays spinning for a few seconds.

Mike asked, "Okay, Whitney, give **m** e the papers. I need to have a look at all of them."

Whitney handed Mike the papers and he started read **i** ng them one by one.

Soon, the bottles stopped at Freddy.

"Uhh, dare?

Mike ignored Freddy as he was really keen on reading what each paper says, well, u **n** til he whacked in the back of the head.

"Huh? Ohh, uhh, go and f **i** nd a walrus."

The whole area got silence after Mike said the dare.

Freddy broke the silence. "Find a walrus? Where in the nearest of place and time can I find a walrus?"

Freddy then went to supply **c** loset.

Mike was reading when he realized what he had just dared Freddy to do.

"Oh boy."

And for some reason, roar of a walrus can be heard a few moments later.

Freddy then came back with a big, blue walrus in his paws, I mean hands...Okay, you know what? Let's just called them paws.

Mike looked at the walrus, not believing Freddy could have gotten them from the supply closet.

"Freddy, please don't tell me you got the walrus from the supply closet."

Freddy looked away and said, "I really had gotten it from the supply closet. It turns out, the closet is bigger on the inside for some reason."

The clock then struck 4:30 A.M.

Mike sighed. "You know what? Freddy, put that big thing back into the bigger-on-the-inside closet. We're continuing with this."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the inconvenience. The internet has been such a huge stupid obstacles.**

 **Anyway, 27th of October is my birthday, which is tomorrow. So I'll try to update tomorrow with a chapter. And a warning, the chapter will contain Yaoi...and Yuri. (Not kidding)**

 **Also, it's nearing Halloween for the international states. Sorry, Malaysia don't celebrate some holidays. But I will try a horror chapter update. And maybe try playing the new FNAF 4 update on that day.**

 **Oh wait, one more thing. This is the list of episodes for season 1 of Running Around the Corners:**

 **1\. Fresh Air**

 **2\. Unto the Vessel**

 **3\. Aliens of Stonehenge**

 **4\. Look Around**

 **5\. Space Robbery**

 **6\. The Babysitter**

 **7\. Destroy the Jupiter**

 **8\. Zombie on the Air Transport**

 **9\. Shatter the Glass/Shattered**

 **10\. In the City of the Evening**

 **11\. Dying Wish**

 **12\. After the Living**

 **Tell me what do you think. And did you spot the easter egg?**


	13. Special Birthday Chapter!

**Hey everyone! To celebrate my 15th birthday, I'm making a special chapter that will contain homosexual. So, if you're homophobia, please go away. (Not really, although I myself didn't really like seeing homo around me, but hey, doesn't mean that I can't write a story that contains homo, right?)**

 **Here we go! Oh, and this chapter contains Mike x Foxy and Whitney (OC) x Bonnie**

* * *

Tonight was like any other night, easy and calm. Although, I can't actually say the same for the ones inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Why? Well, here's what happened:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 0340 hours

Mike, just as usual, was being in his office, watching the security feeds around the building. Yep, he's doing his job, while seemingly always repeating the recorded calls of Phone Guy.

Just then, a certain crimson colored fox entered the office and lunged at Mike to hug him.

Mike was not expecting anything like that happen, especially when Foxy started to nuzzle him in the neck.

Mike felt blood rushed to his face. He struggled to break free from Foxy's iron grip.

"F-Foxy? W-Why are you h-hugging and n-n-nuzzling me?"

Soon, Foxy broke the hug and looked at Mike into the eye.

"Mike, I don't know how to say this but, I think I'm in love with you." Foxy said without his pirate accent.

Mike's eyes widened as he struggled to say something.

"Uhhhhhh..."

Without warning, Foxy crashed his lips onto Mike's, kissing him very roughly.

Meanwhile in the dining area, we can see (or maybe read) Whitney was just organizing the party hats on the table for the next birthday party that will be held in a few hours.

She was smiling as today was everyone's payday, so hey, it's calm.

She was not expecting to be hugged from behind by our female lavender bunny, Bonnie.

Bonnie breathed on Whitney's left ear and whispered, "How are you doing, love?"

Whitney's system went crazy as her face was then filled with red.

"W-What do you mean, l-love?" Her face then got redder.

"You know what I mean, you pretty cat." She then licked Whitney's ear and then bite her at the neck.

Whitney winced at the pain, but for some reason, calmed down by the hug of Bonnie.

Bonnie then made Whitney faced her and said, "You know what we should do now, love?"

Whitney shook her head, although she did know little of what Bonnie might do.

Bonnie then forced her lips onto Whitney's, taking her by surprise.

Whitney was not very comfortable with that, but soon she melted into the kiss. ( **Honestly, even I am not comfortable with this scene unfolding)**

Back in the office, Mike and Foxy were still kissing each other, with Mike also feeling a lot more comfortable with Foxy.

They broke the kiss to breathe, with Mike saying, "You know, I think I'm in love with you too."

Foxy grinned and began to nuzzle Mike again.

Back in the dining area, Bonnie had Whitney pinned to the wall while still kissing her. ( **Oh my goodness, I need to think of something else)**

Soon, they also broke the kiss to take a breather.

"You know, Whitney? You're good for a kisser. No wonder you and Mike really got along very well."

Whitney nodded and said, "Probably. And you're also a good kisser too."

Bonnie grinned and tackled her to the ground to do another kissing section.

And this goes on until it's time to...

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT IS THAT DREAM?!" Mike woke up screaming that as he realized that whole thing might have been just a dream.

Mike calmed down and said, "I'm glad that was just a dream. I can't really bear having a gay relationship with Foxy."

He sat up and looked at the clock on the table beside him. 1500 hours.

"Still have a lot of time before my shift."

He then found himself looking at a piece of paper, stuck under the clock.

Mike picked it up and read it.

"Hope you're feeling well, Foxy."

Mike dropped the piece of paper.

"It's...not...dream?" Mike then passed out and got himself sleeping, again.

* * *

 **And that wrapped up my special chapter for you all to read and maybe, even start making another fan fiction featuring my OC, Whitney and Bonnie.  
**

 **And also, I will try to update as much chapter as possible in my free time.**

 **As of 27th of October, stay awesome guys! And happy birthday for me!**


	14. The Terror Game (Halloween SP Part 1)

**This is a Halloween chapter for the outsiders! Enjoy!**

 **And to clarify something, this is another one of my AU called Guardian Cat AU.**

 **This AU has Whitney act as the protector of Mike, who is still terrorized by the animatronics that still had the thought of he's being an endoskeleton.**

* * *

Umm, where do I start? Ah, okay, here it is. (Coughs)

On one particular night, where kids and grown ups alike will dress up like monsters from either the classic tales or the modern tales, our pizzeria night guard, Mike Schmidt, dressed up as, well, himself. A security guard.

He stepped out of his apartment with his suit looking really well decorated to match the Halloween spirit.

"Time for another night where every single night could be my last."

As he walked from his apartment to his work place, he still couldn't stop thinking about every word that his cat-shaped guardian had said during his first week.

 _"I will always protect you, dear friend."_

Mike wondered about her words and whether she could be trusted or not.

"Is she really serious about that? I mean, I know that it had been a few weeks, but really? I always can't shake off the feelings that she might betray me."

As he was walking, he saw kids and their parents dressed up as various types of monsters.

"They really have the Halloween spirits, aren't they?"

After a few minutes of walking, he reached his work place, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, decorated to fill in the Halloween spirits. Or as Mike liked to call it, 'The Hell Full of Suits'.

He looked at his watch. 11:30 P.M.

"Thirty minutes to go."

He entered the pizzeria, waiting for his manager to come greet him. In which, his manager, Dale, did greeted him.

"Ah, Mike. Early as always, aren't you? I hope tonight will be better, with many kids could be coming to our pizzeria at anytime. But hey, as you always knew, this place is dangerous. So I actually got a better arrangement."

Dale then took out three big buckets full of candies.

"I will be waiting out there, giving out candies to families passing by, because, you know, some people really liked sleeping late at night. Sometimes, maybe they even sleep throughout the whole day."

Dale then patted Mike on the back.

"Just, try surviving for tonight, okay? I was worried they might be even more active."

Dale then went out the entrance and locked the door. He sat on a chair he already set up earlier.

Mike, on the other hand, went to his office, looking at his watch on the way.

11:50 P.M.

He sighed, always worried about his nights being there.

Once he reached the office, however, he was in for a special surprise.

The office was decorated with many pumpkins and many paper ghosts hung up in the ceiling. Even the Jack-o-lantern on the table was enough to freak him out.

But what was even more surprising, is that Mike noticed his guardian was curled up on the chair, sleeping peacefully. Mike cracked a small smile.

"Oh, Whitney. You're so cute when you're sleeping."

He went to his guardian, Whitney, and gently caressed her yellow hair.

His guardian cat was seemingly got awaken by his caressing, as she yawned and lazily opened her eyes, looking at Mike.

Once she noticed it was Mike, anyway, she opened her eyes up and wide.

And as always, she would tackle him into a hug every, single, time he showed up at the office.

She rubbed her cheek with Mike's cheek, purring every single time as well.

"I never thought I could see you alive for another night. Heck, the only time I could ever be awake was from 11 o'clock until 7 o'clock in the morning."

Mike really never actually think that the animatronics do have emotions. So seeing her like this every time would just remind him of how he is also used to be like that during his childhood.

Emotionless.

He never liked socializing with other people. The only friends he will ever have is the Fazbear's animatronics, of course.

And having Whitney as the replacement for his now endoskeleton-looker friends actually made him felt a little relieved.

The two was then surprised by the clock as it struck midnight.

Whitney looked at Mike in the eye and asked, "Ready, love?"

Mike blushed. She always said that to him, even if they barely know each other.

But nonetheless, he nodded.

Let the terror game begins.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is the first part of a three-part special for Halloween for the outsiders!**

 **And this special will act as a backdoor pilot for a new story based on this newest AU of mine, Guardian Cat AU.**


	15. A Friend's Promise (Halloween SP Part 2)

**This is part 2. Enjoy! And prepare for some sadness. Or maybe...I don't know.**

* * *

As Mike sat on the chair and watched the cameras to make sure the animatronics don't move yet, Whitney move back and forth between the two doors, watching the hallways.

Mike was bored watching the cameras, so he decided to take a little nap.

"Whitney, can I have a little nap? The animatronics were programmed not to move until 1 AM. So at least I got 1 hour of nap time. Is that okay?"

Whitney looked at him. She sighed.

"I know you're bored right now. But Dale might had said to you that they could be more active. And you wanted to take a nap? No chance if you're with me." She suddenly grew cold, narrowing her eyes towards him.

Mike put up both his hands in a defensive pose.

"Whitney, I don't want to fight. I'm just asking if I could get a nap. It's okay if you didn't allow me to."

She calmed down and went back to watch the hallways.

Mike soon also went back to monitor the animatronics, finding them still unmoved.

And this went on for until 1:45 AM. The time for the animatronics to strike.

Bonnie made her way towards the office first, followed by Chica who also moved along with her, making Mike and Whitney's survival seems impossible.

"Bonnie and Chica are now on the move. Man, they are really active tonight." Mike said.

Bonnie went into the supply closet, while Chica went into the kitchen, just like their usual route.

Whitney also increased her gears as she went back and forth faster to make sure none of them got into the field of view yet. And this goes on until 3 AM.

"Uh oh, Foxy is peeking out. And Freddy is gone as well. And it's just turned to 3 AM. What's worse, the power is on 50 percent left."

"God dangit! I hope we can make it out alive." Whitney swore under her breath as she closed the door on Bonnie.

Mike looked at Whitney questioningly.

"We? It's me the one they wanted. I'm still an endoskeleton to them. What are you to them?"

Whitney looked at him, guilt present in her eyes.

"Whitney, come on, I don't have a lot of time in my hand." Mike said as he closed the door on Chica.

She sighed, knowing she doesn't have a lot of a choice.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Those four animatronics actually threatened to kill me if I don't give you up. And just a few nights ago, every time before you enter the office, they tortured and hurt me."

Her eyes became watery.

Mike can't keep looking at her like this. He went to her and gave her a calming hug.

She hugged him back and cried into his shoulder for what seems like the longest of time.

Soon, banging could be heard on the left door.

They broke the hug and Whitney dried her eyes.

"Looks like Foxy is out of his cove. And what about Freddy?"

Mike checked the camera and found Freddy was already on Cam 4B, just outside his right door.

"He's right outside there. And the power is 32 percent. The time is only 3:30 AM."

Whitney checked the left door to see either Bonnie or Foxy was there, and to their luck, there's none. She opened the left door to save some power.

"Have you always wondered why I decided to protect you from those four?" Whitney asked out of the blue.

Mike looked up from his camera, opening the right door seeing neither Chica or Freddy was there.

"I've always wondered that every single day of my life. Why?"

She walked towards him and put a finger under his chin.

"Because you're special. You didn't really hate anyone. You're just scared because some people are either bigger, taller, or maybe even smarter than you. And because of that, I'm giving you a gift. Close your eyes."

Mike felt confused, but closed his eyes nonetheless.

Whitney gripped his collar and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Mike opened his eyes as he saw Whitney was kissing him.

" _No. I don't want this end."_ Mike thought to himself as he let himself in the deep trance again.

They both broke away from kiss after a few minutes. And the clock struck 4 AM.

"Let's just continue our job." Mike said, still trying to process everything that had just happened.

Whitney smiled and went back to watching the hallways.

Mike also went back to watch the cameras and found that all animatronics were gone from their place.

"CLOSE THE DOORS!"

Whitney closed the left door while Mike closed the right door.

"Where did they go? They don't seem to be by the door." Whitney said as she checked the hallways with the light on.

Mike shrugged. He looked at the power meter. 22 percent left.

"It's just 4:20 AM. What they would do anyway?" Mike said as he scrolled more and more until he looked into the backstage.

"They're in the backstage. What are they doing in there?" He asked.

Whitney then looked at Mike.

"Oh, no. They knew about it." She said with worry seems to be present in her voice.

"What do they knew? I really didn't know this place too much."

She looked at him in the eye.

"The power generator."

Mike got confused.

"The power what?"

As soon as he said that, the whole building turned dark.

"No, no, no. They are coming. I can't let them know you're in here. Quick! Hide under the desk. I'll cover with these boxes."

Mike soon went to hide under the desk as Whitney covered it with many boxes.

They then heard the "Toreador March" song as the main mascot, Freddy Fazbear, entered the office, along with Chica from the right side, and Bonnie and Foxy from the left side.

"Where is the endoskeleton?" The four asked in unison.

Whitney looked at each of them, back and forth.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any endoskeleton around here." She said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Freddy grabbed her neck. Mike saw that and almost made a move, but decided against it.

"You know what I'm talking about, traitor." He said coldly.

"You know the rule, no endoskeleton is without a suit. Now tell me, where is the endoskeleton?" He asked again, much more menacingly.

Mike looked at his watch. 5:30 AM.

" _Please let this be over quick. Please."_

Mike was surprised by Whitney's screaming. He looked through a little crack and saw Freddy was tearing her right arm off as the other three each held her left arm and both her legs.

"I give you one more chance, there's something worse I've done than this." Freddy said as he threw the severed arm away.

Whitney just gave him a blank stare and said, "I promised to keep him safe." Freddy growled.

"Okay, that's it? Well, your life then ends here."

Freddy then just straight up punched his arm through her chest, making her gasped in surprise, as he grabbed the power core within his grasp.

Mike gasped and launched out from his hiding.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed from his lungs as Freddy dropped Whitney's lifeless body to the ground.

"Well, look who decided to show up. I think it's time for you to get into your suit."

Freddy then grabbed Whitney's head, taking the head part off, leaving the endoskeleton head visible.

Freddy held the head up on top of Mike's own head, ready to stuff him.

Mike cowered in fear. Now that his guardian slash friend slash love is dead, he just sat there, not knowing his inevitable fate.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Do you like this one?**

 **In the next chapter, we will go through three different endings.**


	16. Endings of a Night (Halloween SP Part 3)

**Welcome back. This chapter contains three endings.**

* * *

 **Ending 1: Night Survived**

Mike closed his eyes tightly as Freddy was about to stuff his head into his lover's head.

He curled up and opened one of his eye slightly, praying for 6 AM to come.

Freddy sent the head, but stopped.

 **DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

Mike opened his eyes as he heard the familiar sound of the bell. He sat up to see Whitney's head on the ground with none of the animatronics in his sight.

"Did I make it?" Mike asked himself as he was the only person in the office.

He looked around and finally looked at the clock to confirm the time.

6:00 AM.

He struggled to sit up as he was still scared that the animatronics might do a surprise attack on him.

"I did made it. I survived the 7th night on my fifth week. And all thanks to you-" Mike said, looking at the ground, only to remember his lover's fate.

He had not realized yet how horrible and mangled her former lover looked like. He dropped to his knees and started to sob. Soon, the sobs turned to cries as he curled up on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Whitney."

 **Ending 2: Death is Inevitable**

As Mike cowered in fear, he prayed that 6:00 AM to come quickly. Freddy was still holding Whitney's head that was taken off the endoskeleton, leaving the head with many animatronic devices, waiting to be worn.

To Mike's unfortunate, Freddy sent the head crashing down onto his head, slicing his skin as the head soon penetrated his skull.

Freddy then elbowed the head, making it go deeper onto Mike's head.

Mike could only scream in agony as his head was almost filling the suit head, soon the sound of squelching could be heard.

The squelching soon was followed by a 'POP' sound.

Mike's eyes pooped out of the suit's head, and that was the time as the bell rings, signalling 6 AM.

His fate was sealed and inevitable. Mike Schmidt is dead.

 **Ending 3: The Realization**

Mike cowered in fear as he soon cried out some tears.

Freddy was about to smash the head down, but hesitated when he saw Mike cried some tears out of his eyes.

The other three were confused. Freddy noticed their confusion.

"Endoskeleton can't cry. They're not humans." He said to his group.

His group soon looked at Mike, who cried more as the group talked.

"Wait, that means he's not an endoskeleton at all. And that means all the ones in the past was also...humans." Freddy said, dropping the head as he realized the real truth.

The group also got shocked by the fact that all the previous security guards that worked there was actually humans, not metal skeleton for the suits.

The four then turned to Mike again, who stopped crying and looked at them.

"Did you just talked?" He asked, still shaking.

Freddy was about to say something, but had to stopped as the clock struck 6 AM and the bells rung throughout the restaurant.

The four went stiff and walked out of the office, leaving Mike still cowering in the corner.

Soon, Dale came in and walked to the office. He saw Mike and the mangled mess that was once used to be Whitney.

"Oh dear. What happened here?" He asked, trying to get some answers. And to his unfortunate, no answer came, as Mike just stood up and walked away, but not before saying,

"Nothing, Dale. Nothing happened. And don't even ask about her."

* * *

 **Sorry about the short endings and chapter, had to do something.**

 **And by something is actually modelling the office for my fan game.**

 **See you later, Englaysians.**

 **...That word is actually a mix between English and Malaysian, if you noticed.**

 **I'm a pretty good English speaker, despite being 15.**

 **Uh, where was I? Oh right, see you later.**


	17. To Dream or Not to Dream

**...Just read the dang chapter...idiots.**

* * *

 _DING! DONG! DING! DONG!_

Mike jolted awake by the loud sound of the bells, signalling the end of his night shift.

He was sweating profusely and hyperventilating.

He put a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, no. Please don't be an anxiety attack."

He shakily tried to stand up, but failed miserably, as his feet were very tired, which brought him a question:

"Was that all a dream?"

Eventually, Mike fell back down onto his back, not wanting to try to get back up anymore.

A few minutes later, a pair of hands, or should I say paws, helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, whoever you are." Mike said to his helper, in which he turned around and was quite surprised.

"Whitney? What are you doing?"

Whitney puffed out her chest and crossed her arms.

"What do you think? You passed out and I had to bring you here. And you do know I'm a newcomer. You should be thankful that I had an experience being a secur-I mean, being an assistance for all."

Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Sure, why not? Now that my shift has ended, see you at whatever time I will come again for another night."

Mike then turned around and walked out of the office.

As he was walking, he stopped in front of the supply closet.

He was wondering if anything that had happened was actually just a dream or really happened.

He opened the closet. And he sighed in relief. Because it was all just a dream. No bigger-on-the-inside closet exist in this world. Or maybe one do exist, but in another story.

He then continued walking towards the dining area, where the animatronics were already set up for their day.

"Wait, where's Whitney?"

Dale then came patting him on the back, startling him.

"Hey there boy. You must be wondering what the newcomer will do, right? Well, she will be the replacement as the new day guard slash entertainer."

Mike was still trying to process what Dale had meant by day guard.

"Was there an old day guard?"

Dale quickly shut his mouth, knowing he already revealed too much.

"I'm not going to tell you about that one, so why don't you go home, and get some rest?"

Mike shrugged and just walked out of the place.

Dale watched him leave.

"He can never understand the real mystery behind this place."

"What mystery?"

Dale turned around at the new voice, Whitney, as she stood at the entrance of the hallway.

"Not now, dear. Get to your place. You're going to take care of the children."

Whitney nodded and went to her place.

* * *

 **There, is anyone happy? I know one of you are!**

 **(coughs)Ava Heart X Mike Jr(cough)**

 **Honestly, though. Do you really need to be kinky? Or maybe that's not the suitable word.**

 **...I know! What's 9 plus 10?**

 **Whatever your answer is, here's my respond:**

 **B*tch you guessed it...Whoop!**


	18. Stupidest Dream

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry.**

* * *

Back at the apartment, Mike dozed off into sleep as the clock turned to 8:00 AM.

Now, let's go into his dream, shall we?

 **Vworp! Vworp! Vworp! (Sorry for the sound)**

Now, in this part, let's learn something that people don't really get about Mike.

For example, we're in a garden, looking over flowers, big bushes, big trees, a furry wolf in the background and a big orch-

Wait, what?

A furry was running around the big tree, as if circling it.

The brown wolf stopped as he noticed the audience. ( **4th wall has been broken! Everyone run!)**

The wolf ran towards the audience and stopped right in front of the camera.

The furry took off the head to reveal...

"Oh, hey guys! You know me, right?" Mike said as he held his wolf head in one hand.

"So, some of you guys may already guessed what I'm really into, right?"

Yep. Furry. Just f***ing great. Our favorite Mike Schmidt is into the f***ing furry fandom.

"Geez, calm down dude."

NO! I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!

...Oh, for goodness's sake. Just tell us about this...stupid...costume...of yours.

"Oh, that's just nice. The author of this story talks like he owns the franchise."

WHAT?! NO! SCOTT CAWTHON OWNS THIS! NOT YOU, ME, OR EVERYONE ELSE!

Mike snorted.

"You do know you're in my dream, right? So, in here, everything I says is-"

Yeah, yeah, you know what? Let's get the hell out of here.

 **Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!**

The clock then turned to 11:00 AM, as Mike woke up.

"What a stupid dream. At least the author isn't going to bother me anytime soon."

Oh really, Mike. In every story, the author controls it. So, basically, I can make you do anything I want.

"Fine. At least you dug out one of my lost memories. Now I can finally find my furry suit again."

Oh, you're welcome, then-Wait, you do have a furry costume? Why did I never know that?

"Why don't you figure that one out, yourself?"

Uh, whatever.

And...scene.

* * *

 **Uh, sorry, for the broken 4th wall...and the swearing...and the mention of furry.**

 **Just so you know, even though I'm a Malaysian, I really like furry.**

 **Here's a chart:**

 **Normal life: 40%**

 **Games: 30%**

 **Furry: 30%**

 **If any of you guys would like to talk more about furry, or games, or entertaining stuff, just ask.**

 **Oh, and not to forget. Today I'll be off to Kota Bharu. I'll be back by Wednesday.**

 **So if any of you are Malaysians who lived there, maybe we can make a contact.**

 **P.S: My one month holiday has already started. So maybe I will not update as much, but just try to be aware.**


	19. In the morning, at Mike's

***Sounds of guitar being played can be heard***

 **Hello! Welcome back! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ah, yes. Uhhh, what do I say? Well, Mike, as we know him, woke up and now are standing in his bathroom, holding a toothbrush, while his eyes were fixated on the mirror.

He sighed.

"What has my life come to? I have no idea what to do."

He then just shrugged it and went straight to brush his teeth.

A few moments later, he washed his face, dried it, and went back into his living room.

He sat on the couch and turned on the telly.

"Let's just try to forget all of this actually ever happen, okay?" He asked a non-living object that was sitting beside him, a wolf mask.

Mike snickered.

"I'm planning to wear you, once again, to another convention that will be filled with furry. The convention is called Furry Unite, or something, I think. I think some old friends will be there as well. And some ladies."

He dug his face into the muzzle of the mask and sniffed it.

"Hmm, probably should clean you whilst we still have the time, shall we, Folwen? After all, the convention is not for another week."

He went back into his room and got the paws, arms, legs, and feet for the suit.

"Just use the partial suits. I don't like getting hot on my body."

A few minutes later, he finished suiting up and looked in the mirror.

He posed off for a few minutes.

"Good enough, still fits me."

Mike looked at the clock. 3:00 P.M.

He hummed in thought as he tried to remember what happened a few hours ago, at the pizzeria.

"Why was she acting like that? She wasn't even supposed to be really that aggressive, right?"

His thought got interrupted as his cell phone rung.

He picked it up and for some reason, it's Whitney.

" _H-Hello, M-M-Mike? Are y-you there?"_

What? Why is she stuttering? ( **Some of you can probably guess why)**

"Hey, is this Whitney? Why are you calling me?"

 _"Uhh, y-y-yeah. Dale wants y-you t-to c-c-c-come he-here."_

Mike face palmed.

"Whitney, there's only one thing. Why are you sounding nervous?"

Whitney didn't respond for a few seconds.

 _"Be-because, uhh, I just g-got l-l-l-l-l-loved! By a kid! Yeah! That's right! I am loved by a really good kid. That's right!"_

"Okay, good enough, I guess. What does Dale want with me, anyway?"

 _"Huh? Oh, yeah, right. Dale wants y-y-you, M-M-M-Mike, to come here, be-be-because he needs your h-help. With the office. Right now. Bye."_

And just like that, she hung up.

Mike looked at the phone in disbelief.

"What?"

And once again, scene.

* * *

 **Hello once again, everyone! NO! NO! I mean, welcome back, my Allies!  
**

 **That's right! I'm calling all of you my Allies, from this moment.**

 **I was going to update a few days earlier, but my computer broke down. So I was only left with a tablet.**

 **However, I was also starting on this game developing.**

 **I just got some inspiration from some horror, action, and drama games.**

 **Just you wait, world! I will get my game published, and everyone will like it...I hope.**


	20. Why did she called?

**(Smiles widely at the audience.) WEL-FREAKIN-COME BACK EVERYONE. PLEASE FLIPPING ENJOY THIS ONE.**

* * *

At this time at Freddy's, inside Dale's office, both Dale and Whitney stood face-to-face.

"So, is he going to come?" Dale asked Whitney, all the while she still had her face blazing red hot color due to her...emotion.

Whitney shakily nodded, before cracking a smile.

"Y-Yeah. H-H-He's coming alright. I-I have been waiting for so long for this."

After a few while, she started to calm down for a bit.

Dale giggled. "Yeah, never thought a military animatronic like you can be programmed to feel love towards someone, especially Mike."

Whitney jumped at the name Mike and started to blush again, and she also squealed this time.

"I was programmed to kidnap him, but seeing him in person made me feel, different, about the meaning of life."

"42."

She looked at him. "What?"

Dale looked away, not answering the question. "Nothing."

Whitney sighed.

Dale then said, "At least we'll only open half day on weekends, so you got this place all to yourself and Mike, right?"

Whitney's blush brightened more.

"Stop saying his name. I don't want to overheat when he gets here."

"Are you serious about that now? He can take a few minutes from his apartment to this place. So, if my calculations are true, he should be here in about...10 minutes. Easy as a cake."

Whitney just stared at him.

"Oh, uh, how do I look like?"

Dale took a look at every single dang parts at her body. He straightened the bow tie on her ear, brushed away some dust on her suit, and cleaned her eyeballs.

"Looks fine to me. Or maybe if you want to add some more accessories, or clothes, maybe I had some old, unused ones in the backstage. Wait here."

Dale then went out of the office and went straight to the backstage. A few minutes later, he returned to the office with a few really old clothes.

Whitney just stared at him again like he was crazy.

"Come on! Just choose one! You want to look presentable, right?"

She sighed. She then just hastily took a clothes. It was a waiter's blouse that was colored black and white. Even the apron was included as well.

"Hey! That could look good on you. Try it on, now. We don't have much time before he arr-"

He was cut off as Mike came barging into the pizzeria.

"Dale! I'm here! This place is only half day on weekends! And what do you want?!"

"...Never mind that. Just quickly put those on. I'll distract him."

He went out to greet Mike.

Whitney looked at the blouse and then at a mirror in the office.

She sighed.

"Let's do it for him."

* * *

 **(Crazy smiley face)**

 **Do you know what's in store for the next chapter? No? Well that's good. Because I don't even know it myself.**

 **So, in a few weeks, I'll be filming a short film if I ever got my new video camera.**

 **For now, I'll try to animate anything that comes into mind.**


	21. It's stuck

**...Nothing for this one.**

* * *

Whitney, still in Dale's office, was still thinking about wearing the maid outfit to try and 'seduce' Mike, so to speak.

"Does this thing even fits me well?"

Nonetheless, she shrugged and went to try it on.

Outside at the dining area, Dale told Mike to change all the light bulbs over there.

"Dale, you can't be serious, right? It's weekend. I'm supposed to take a break, right now."

Dale just gave him a small smile.

"You do notice the current brightness of those light bulbs, right? They're getting weaker every moment. That's why I had maintenance workers come over and change them. But they cost money, you know?"

Mike thought about it.

"Fine. But I want more money than every week I worked. Can you do that?"

Dale was not expecting Mike to ask for raise. Not wanting to spoil the plan, he agreed.

Mike nodded.

"Okay, where's the new light bulbs, then?"

Dale pointed at the supply closet.

Mike then went to the closet to get a set of new bulbs for the changing.

As Mike got a stepladder too, Dale went back to the office to check on Whitney.

As he entered, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Whitney, where are you?"

She suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling Dale in the process, making him fall over the desk.

"Oops, sorry. Just want to fit this perfectly onto me. For some reason, the underwear felt tight."

Dale just looked at her.

"Please don't mention or even move awkwardly when you confront Mike. The underwear could be stiff since the day I got it. Who knows?"

Whitney's face turned red. Dale sighed.

"Fine, take it off, then."

Dale turned around to let Whitney deal with her business.

She tried to take it off, but for some ridiculous reason, it won't.

"I think it's stuck. It could be too tight for me, right?"

Dale then looked at Whitney, whose hands got stuck in her underwear as well.

"Don't worry, I have a scissor. We'll get that off of you."

He went through his desk, looking for scissor. When he couldn't find it, he remembered.

"I left in the backstage. Dang it, Dale. You messed up again."

"And I think you did, Dale."

Dale and Whitney became stiff at the voice.

The office door opened, and there stood Mike, who had a glass in hand for enhanced hearing through the door.

Whitney tried to say something, but nothing came out. The only words that came out is,

"So, am I pretty?"

* * *

 **...How long has it been? Weeks? Months? Who cares, right?**

 **Question, what game do you want me to base the animation on? Because I got some ideas for FNAF 3, but I thought, 'maybe later'.**

 **Also, if you want to follow me, here's some online game account:**

 **Roblox: RobloxPlayer2710**

 **Club Penguin: winter2710**

 **Enjoy!...If you found me anyway.**

 **Oh! And I'll try to make a longer chapter for the next.**


	22. An Author's Note as a Chapter

**...Hush now, everyone. Listen to your surroundings...**

 **As you noticed, this is not a chapter. But rather, a self note I made to myself. And you.**

 **Now, everyone, think deeply into the past. Not just yours, though.**

 **Into everyone's past.**

 **Now, you might think, "What's the point of thinking into the past? There's nothing good.".**

 **Well, a lot, actually. And you're right, it's not so great in the past.**

 **Although, I got to ask you: Would you alter the timeline, just to make sure this world is safe?**

 **Would you kill Adolf Hitler right after he was born just to prevent a war?**

 **Would you stop Neil Armstrong just to make sure you are the one to be on the moon in the future?**

 **Or, would you invent animatronics and make the story of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza comes to life?**

 **Everyone could be thinking, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"**

 **Now, here's a different scenario.**

 **Do you always alter the story of some fan fictions to make it different in your mind, rather than following the actually AU story that were already written by many authors on this site?**

 **Or, do you always alter all stories so that you could make it into the story yourself? Making yourself the strongest one in the story, making yourself important in the lore, or preventing the murders from happening?**

 **I know that, because I had my OC as the most dangerous man in all of time and space.**

 **Just, think about this.**

 **Here I am, writing stories for everyone to enjoy, yet I'm furious with some stories that contains stuff that doesn't belong.**

 **I mean, some of you could be raging in some stories, or felt frustrated, because we thought, some OCs might end up with someone different we don't want in that story.**

 **Now, I'm asking you this:**

 **Can you just made the most original story that wasn't supposed to be here? I always thought that was a bad idea.**

 **But look, you might felt different right now. And look into yourself.**

 **You felt frustrated by stories that wasn't published by you.**

 **Why would you?**

 **And when you figured it out, you will just go on to alter the story, the way you felt like it.**

 **...End of Author's Note: Chapter 1**


	23. Control and Confess

**...Hush now, and enjoy...**

* * *

Entering the office, Mike looked at both Dale and Whitney, disbelieving his sight.

Mike took some time to process the outfit that Whitney donned earlier.

When he did, he rubbed he forehead out of confusion.

"You know what? To avoid being a jerk, I'll just do this."

He then walked out of the office, but not before he flipped the bird, at the both of them.

Dale almost fainted, but Whitney, by sheer luck, got her paws out.

She took off the maid outfit and went straight to the security office.

As she arrived, she saw Mike sitting cross-legged, facing the back of the office.

She was about to ask, but Mike held a finger up and beat her to it.

"I'm meditating. This is how I calm myself as such, so to speak. Please don't disturb."

Whitney tried against her program to resist capturing him, and partly succeeded.

On the other half of not succeeding, she tackled Mike to the ground.

She can't control herself, as she started sniffing him around, licking him at the neck as such.

Mike struggled to free himself, but to no avail.

Things got worst as Whitney started to trace her paw to his bottom part.

Mike, noticing this, quickly and harshly pulled out a hand, and slapped her right on the head.

The impact made her dizzy for a moment. She then snapped out of it and sighed.

The cat got a hold of herself back as she resisted the other part of the program.

She didn't even noticed she was still lying on top of Mike, who still struggled to get her off.

Whitney looked down and met his face, who smiled in struggle.

Whitney jolted back onto her feet and brushed herself, and even licked herself like what a real cat would do.

Mike stood back up and was fascinated as he never seen Whitney acted like that before.

Mike looked at his watch. 4:30 P.M.

"I think this is where I leave. Bye."

Mike went to exit the office, but Whitney hesitantly grabbed his wrist and forcefully pulled him inside.

"What's wrong, Whitney? Do you need anything?" Mike said in a kind of sympathetic tone.

Whitney's face was hot red that it could even reach the state of overheating.

"I-I-I...I don't know how to say this to you."

She bowed her head.

"Look, Mike. I am a military drone, programmed to kidnap you, but seeing you like this, it made me realize that..."

She looked back up, only to get tears out of her eyes because Mike wasn't even there anymore.

"Why is this happening to me?"

She curled up on the floor and continued crying.

Unbeknownst to her, Mike just outside the hallway, listening to her confession.

"I know about that, Whitney. I've always known about every. Single. One. Of. Them."

* * *

 **Uh, why did Mike sound so distorted? Maybe for another time, right?**

 **Speaking of which, to all of you reading this, I challenge you!**

 **I'm challenging you for a battle of the authors!**

 **NOW! I WOULD LIKE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TO TRY AND WRITE A ONE-SHOT, FEATURING ANY GUARD YOU WANT, PAIRED UP WITH ANY OC YOU HAVE.**

 **Enjoy the challenge!**

 **...Wait. Some of you did read my Author's Chapter, right?**

 **I have a favor to ask of you. Could some you kindly find any story that you may want to alter? PM me about the story and then tell me about how do you actually wanted it to end up, okay?**


	24. Author's Christmas note

**As you can probably guessed by now, it's Christmas for the foreigners! YAY for all!**

 **I'm currently still writing the Christmas chapter for all of you, so stay put.**


	25. Basic and Comfort

**Sorry, but no Christmas Special. But at least this one is ridiculous.**

* * *

The clock struck 12 at midnight.

Dale was worried because Mike was not even there yet for his shift.

He thought that Mike was upset about the whole matchmaker thing earlier a few hours ago.

Soon, the entrance door opened, revealing Mike looking very cross for some reason and seemingly holding a few bags in his hands.

Dale sighed and went to him, but Mike just walked pass him and went straight into the kitchen.

"Mike? Are you mad about earlier? If that's the case, then I'm sorry."

Mike just stared out the door and went back to his business after a few seconds.

Whitney came over to Dale.

"Where's the gang? They seems to be absent for some reason."

Dale thought back about it.

"I asked an engineer to come and have them back at their factory to update their software. They'll be back by two days."

Whitney looked towards the kitchen.

"Why does Mike look very cross with us? We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

"Did you even remember about earlier? It could be your stupid desire and lust or maybe because of your confession. He can never be more upset, okay?"

Suddenly, they heard things being smashed in the kitchen. And the some growling, hurling, and gasping.

It was quiet for a few seconds, when the growling came back, and the sounds of thing being smashed made them worried.

They hesitantly ran into the kitchen, and their mouth was agape by the discovery.

In the kitchen, Mike was holding a camera in one hand, while the other had an egg, ready to hurl it.

Mike stopped dead what he was doing, looking at his two viewers.

"Oh, uh, hey. Sorry about the mess."

The two looked around the kitchen. Dale sighed in relief when he saw no plates or glasses were actually smashed.

In fact, it was eggs that got hurled around the area and smashed.

Yellow liquid trails down the walls.

An egg shell fell on Dale's head. He looked at Mike angrily.

"Mike! You will not come back here for tomorrow night, understand?! Get you issues solved first! Now go into the office and be a good boy!"

Mike nodded sadly.

He seemingly put the egg on the counter, when he unexpectedly smashed it with his hand.

He turned off the camera and went to the office.

Whitney felt sympathy for Mike and went to visit him in the office.

Mike blankly stared at her for a few seconds.

"H-Hey, Mike. H-H-How ar-are y-you?"

Whitney cursed under her breath for stuttering.

"What can you think about it? Dale's right; I got issues that needs solving. And I don't know how, okay? It's not like I could just shoot my problems away."

He stood up and picked up the chair.

Whitney backed away, fearing for the worst.

Her fear came true as Mike threw the chair at the wall behind the office.

The impact with the wall caused the swivel chair to lose a wheel.

Mike gripped his hair.

"What is wrong with me?! I'm getting insane by any seconds that passed! I need..."

Mike trailed off.

Whitney came closer.

"You need what?

Mike looked at her in the eyes.

"...someone...to...comfort...me..."

Whitney sat down along with Mike. Mike started to sob.

Not wanting to see Mike cry, she threw an arm around his neck, forming a hug.

Mike eased into the hug. He dug his face into her chest, wetting her fur with his tears.

Whitney patted him on the back. She sighed.

"This is an emotional night."

* * *

 **Okay, everyone. That wraps up for this chapter.**

 **And I'm sorry for the HowtoBasic part, I'm bored and needed to entertain myself.**

 **And if you're okay, I set up a poll in my profile. Please check it out.**

 **Okay, that's all for today, I'm out.**

 **P.S: This story is nearing 10 thousand views.**


	26. Snuggle (not too much)

**I'm literally congratulating myself for the 10th thousand views, thanks guys.**

* * *

The night passed quite peacefully. Nothing unusual can be seen done for a few hours.

Well, you couldn't really blame Mike and Whitney for the silence, because they fell asleep after a few minutes of talking to each other.

They decided to take a nap because none of them really got their rest properly.

Also, they actually snuggled up into each other's embrace.

For the first time, Whitney got to feel what love is supposedly like.

She chose Mike as a possible experience points.

Of what? Well, a date, if you prefer.

Their nap got interrupted by the grandfather's clock, signalling 6 A.M.

They groaned and slowly opened their eyes.

Right away, in front of them was Dale. They launched onto their feet, while also fearing for the worst.

Dale shook his head.

"That's it, Mike. You're having a few nights off. And don't even think about coming back until you felt better."

Mike nodded sadly.

Dale looked over to Whitney.

"You. Will go back to his place and accompany him and help him. No question asked."

Well, needless to say, she wasn't expecting that.

Dale threw her a robe.

"Cover yourself. No one need to see or know about you."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. When you're internet is down and the only thing you have is a trusty tablet, you know you're about to have a bad time.**

 **Also, the Author's Notes will be a series. I already planned the next one.**

 **Oh, and did you vote on the poll I made?**


	27. Mike's Place

Okay, cutting to the point.

Mike and Whitney both got kicked out of the restaurant, with Dale locking the doors behind them.

Dale then just went straight home without a single word for the two peasants.

Mike then tried his best to contain his anger, which at least, only ended up with him mumbling incoherent words and inappropriate stuff.

Whitney covered her ear, flattening them on her head.

Mike calmed down after a few moments, hyperventilating in the process.

They looked around to make sure no one was still wandering around the street, as it was still dawn at the time.

Mike went straight to the sidewalk, starting his journey back to his apartment.

Whitney just followed him in silence as they walked.

Long story short, they arrived at Mike's place. They're lucky, despite a few people were walking earlier, they didn't seemed to have notice Whitney's unusual figure.

They went inside of Mike's place. Whitney's mouth was agape at the sight.

"Okay, I don't want to ask any question, but how can your landlord be rich enough to but a big screen telly and some fancy couches and a queen-sized bed? You're living alone after all."

Mike stared at her, before cracking a small smile.

"No. Not alone, anymore. You're shar-no, we're sharing a room now. As roommate, do you agree to behave in my place?"

Whitney nodded.

Mike grinned, showing his sparkling teeth.

"Then, we're got business to do."

* * *

 **Sorry, this was supposed to come out yesterday, but due to my sickness, wait is the only option.  
**

 **...Have you ever heard of...no, forget that. I don't want to talk about it anyway.**


	28. Have A Nice Day!

**Hey, I'm back. And please don't mind that chapter's name...**

* * *

"What business?" Whitney asked Mike in curiosity.

Mike breathed out air of sigh.

"Something. I've gotta eat breakfast, get the groceries, have a nice day off, and stuff like that. Also, I've got some set of rules here, you listening?"

The feline perked her ears up. She felt a little uncomfortable when Mike got closer to her ear and whispered it.

"Don't go around poking my room, or you'll _regret it."_

Whitney shivered at the tone Mike used.

And just a few seconds later, he turned back to his usual care-free expression, filled with the usual happy days syndrome. "Well, see you then, I've got to get my breakfast."

Whitney stood there, still a little bit petrified by Mike's unusual behavior. Could it all have started since she arrived?

She did what other people would do, sit on the couch, and have a nice day...Probably not for her, though. The only thing she did after sitting down, was thinking.

You don't need to know what's up, okay? This is some serious stuff here.

About one hour later, Mike came back with new set of clothes. An usual blue shirt and a green slack pants. He held a cup of hot chocolate in one of his hand, while the other had a plate of Jammie Dodgers.

He put them on the table in front of the couch.

"Eat something. It's not like you can't do human stuff just because you're sentient animatronics, right?" Mike chuckled a bit after he said that.

Whitney couldn't do anything but to gobble the whole plate because she'd been starving ever since she arrived at the pizzeria. Of course, the plate was still intact.

Mike looked at the clock.

11 in the morning.

Time flew fast, don't you think so, too?

"Okay, in about two hours I'll be leaving for the groceries. You okay with that, right?"

His roommate didn't say anything as she drank the hot coco. Goodness, isn't metal supposed to heat up, too? Since that coco is hot.

...I didn't type that. Captain Obvious did.

Mike went to his bedroom and locked the door. Whatever he had to do must be very personal. Well, ever since he got his father's journal delivered to him, he tried to decode everything in it.

He gave up, well, almost.

Let's just leave him be for now, eh?

Whitney turned the telly on for some entertainment after that somewhat great breakfast she just had.

"He's going out, isn't he? Might as well just break the only rule in his place, whatsoever. What did he even keep in his bedroom, anyway? Is it even important in his life?"

She deceased her thoughts for awhile before setting her eyes on the telly.

And apparently, what's on the telly at that time was no entertainment at all. But rather, it's the news.

She widened her eyes at the current news that was airing before her eyes.

Apparently a group of bandits that consisted of 6 people started to raid various stores in the period of a few days ago. She hoped where ever Mike was going in two hours wouldn't be the next target for the bandits.

That, was where she got it ever more than wrong...

No, it's going to be greater than that.

* * *

 **Ah, yes. Finally back after a month long writer's block. I've been wanting to update this for the longest of time.**

 **I was arguing with myself whether to continue my game development or just do some story. I had to go with both.**

 **I've always wondered what's the best game engine out there, and I chose Game Maker Studio.**

 **And as the chapter title said, have a nice day!**


	29. ONE PUUUUNNNNNNNNNNCH! aka spoofman

**...See below for reasons...**

* * *

Time : 1 P.M.

Location : Any convenience store

Mike entered the store and looked around. The store was almost empty as it was just afternoon. The only people there were him and just some other people, possibly getting their groceries as well.

He got a basket and started to walk around to find what he needs. He took out his to-buy list.

"Let's see, a loaf of bread, eggs, a carton of milk, bacon, butter, cheese, some fruit jam and a bag of cocoa...Why on Earth do I need cheese again?"

He started to walk from aisle to aisle, taking everything that he needs. He also some instant noodles and decided to get a bag of it as some emergency food, if he ever ran out of them.

He went to the frozen food aisle to get the bacon, when he heard the entrance from all the way opposite to where he is, barged in by six masked, each mask had a number on it, similar, strong, muscular guys. Mainly the numbered masks.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! AND GIVE US YOUR MONEY!"

Three of them had guns, while the other three either had a crowbar, a sledgehammer, or an axe.

Other persons that was with Mike ran away in terror, while he stayed behind and just sighed.

"None of my days are going to be either calm or relaxing then? Fine, I'll just run away. Oh wait, I can't! There's robbers in this store, and I didn't even bring my phone to call the cops!"

He turned around, only to face one the masked guys. This guy had the axe. And his number is six.

"Hey, pal. Heard you shouting from the entrance. Might as well thought you tried to run away, eh? Well, unfortunately, you can't!"

Mike covered his face and shook his head.

"Yeah, I can't. The only thing I can do, is this."

Mike balled his fist up and showed it to the robber.

The robber made a faux scared face.

"Oh no, this guy will punch me. I'm so scared. Like hell you can try to hurt me with your puny hand!"

Mike furrowed an eyebrow.

"Want to bet?" The robber nodded.

"Sure, and if I win, you give me your money, and don't try to call the cops."

Mike shrugged it. "Okay then."

Mike cocked his fist and launched it.

(Back at the entrance)

At the entrance, the five robbers still waiting for their friend that had the axe to come back from that one guy that shouted earlier.

Their leader had a gun. "Where is he? He should be back by now! We've got all the money, and he just had to get that one guy's money! What's so hard about it?"

Suddenly, their friend came flying towards them and crashed into the entrance door.

"Six! What the hell happened to you, mate?! That guy can't cause that much trouble to you, yeah?!"

They heard walking and turned around to Mike, who had his right hand, which balled up to a fist, smoked from the punch.

He smiled at the robbers.

"And here I thought you ran away and just forget you number six friend here. I just do a favor by giving him back to you. Deal's off."

He went to the counter to pay for his groceries.

The second guy who had the 2 on his mask, said, "Oi! What did you do to our friend here?! Answer me!"

Mike let out a breath filled with annoyance.

"I just punched him in the guts, that's all."

Number 3 spat out some saliva.

"Punched him? He's the 2nd strongest member in our group! How can you be so strong enough to punch someone, a few hundred meters away from where you were, huh?!"

Mike looked at him, uncertain of what to say to him. He shrugged it off.

"Fine, I'll show you. Who wants to argue about it next?"

Number 5, who had the sledgehammer, stepped forward.

"I'm the strongest guy in the group, try to stop me."

Mike readied his stance with his fists in front of his face.

"Okay, let's get on with it, then."

The bigger guy swung his sledgehammer, but Mike seemingly disappeared before reappearing on his big sledgehammer.

The bigger guy gasped. He then heard Mike said,

"My turn."

Mike ran on his sledgehammer and readied his fist.

As he got closer to the bigger guy, he launched his fist into his gut.

The other robbers saw it as a normal punch, but their big friend had different idea about it.

Their friend was sent out from the store to the other side of the road, crashing into a fruit stall.

The other robbers can't believe their eyes.

They heard Mike giggled.

"So, who's next?"

That's the end, the robbers just ran away, never looking back for their 5th and 6th strong members in their group.

Mike scoffed.

"Really a disturbance to this place. Such a shame none of them can handle it, though."

He went back to the counter and paid for his groceries. The other people who were with him earlier looked at him in shock.

The manager was there, so he asked, "What was that, earlier? How can you punch people and send flying a few hundred yards away?"

Mike shushed him, saying, "No secrets came out from me, remember that."

And with that he just walked out of the store, be careful not to step on number 5.

"I hope Whitney didn't gobble all the stuff I still have, yet."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I'm back in business. Well, not really. I just wanted to make a return.  
**

 **So yeah, I've been taking breaks from writing because honestly; I don't really like it...Nah, just joking with you all out there!**

 **I've actually been watching anime, and believe me, I stopped watching anime for a few months now. But watching One Punch Man inspired me to watch anime again.**

 **So, yeah! I've been busy!**

 **And yes, this chapter literally made fun of One Punch Man. Still, I have ideas regarding One Punch Mike, also known as Spooferman...Seriously, who's going to make that a reality, if not ME?!**

 **So, yeah. Oh, and I just realized it's been a year since I started writing fanfiction. My very first one was published on 20th of March, 2015. It's been over a year, so congrats to me!**

 **And expect some anime fanfiction in the future. And I've got 'Yes' on my polls about making an 18+ story...So maybe I'll start with anime. Because I've seen some sh*t out there, like hentai manga and hentai anime...I'm being honest here, okay?**

 **Specifically...HDN...hentai...(being sarcastically honest here)**

 **So, possibly expect updates, but no that often if it was me, though.**

 **See you later, then!**


	30. Up for Adoption

**Hey, so sorry for the long update. But if you noticed, almost all of my FNAF fanfics have been abandoned, well, kind of.**

 **Firstly, let me just tell you how sorry I am for abandoning and forgetting about this fanfic. I have been putting my interest on something else, specifically a cross over fanfic.**

 **Now, let's move on for why you're here, right now. You see the summary? Then your eyes are not lying. I'm giving away this fanfic, because if you read the latest chapter of it, you'll realize this is better as a crack fic and not as an actual romance fic. I mean, read it. It's so ridiculous that even I can't bear to read what I had been writing for the past months.**

 **So, I'm sorry to say here, that A Security Guard's New Friend had been cancelled, like forever. Maybe I'll bring it back, but even if I did, the plot and storyline would be different than what I had been doing for the past years.**

 **I'm not going to joke around when I say this: Even Dawn of the Dinotronics had** ** _almost_** **been cancelled, until a new idea struck me.**

 **I almost cancelled writing that story, until a few days ago, an author on this website messaged me regarding his OC that he submitted to me. And his last lines, I quote, "That is if you ever make the sequel".**

 **I read back all the trailers and the OC submission and I realized, I'm not being uninspired; I'm just being lazy.**

 **So from now, A Security Guard's New Friend will be under new management, with me progressing on Dawn of the Dinotronics sequel.  
**

 **Forget all the titles for the 'planned' sequels and prequels and spin-offs that I put in Chapter 6 of the Part 2 preview. For now, focus on these new titles:**

 **Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 2: Clash of Steel**

 **Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 3: Indominus Rising (slated to be FNAF x Jurassic World, also possibly my second cross over)**

 **So, come on now! Grab your chances to create a whole new story for Mike and his new friend, Whitney the Cat! You can use her as much as you want, but only keeping her appearances. You can tweak her appearances a bit, but her personality and backstory will be on your own.**

 **So, if you want to adopt it, I'll be making this a contest. PM me a one-shot regarding Mike and Whitney. The best one-shot will have A Security Guard's New Friend under their management. Also, you get to change the title if you want.**

 **The closing date for this contest is on the 27th of October, my birthday. You got at least four months left, starting now.**


End file.
